


White Christmas

by karukagexp



Series: All I Want For Christmas [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karukagexp/pseuds/karukagexp
Summary: Victor never considered that Yuuri might want to celebrate Christmas, even though he was now living with Victor in St. Petersburg. He decides to investigate a little, after hearing Yuuri singing a familiar Christmas song under his breath.Part 1 of a collection of fics for Victuuri using some of my favorite Christmas songs as prompts. I'm going to try and post every day up until Christmas (we'll see how that goes)





	White Christmas

It was Yuuri’s day to wash the dishes. They usually switch up who washes dishes, since they cook together on most days. Victor sat at the counter, holding a hot cup of coffee and watching his … his _Yuuri_ do the dishes while singing under his breath. Yuuri would never admit it, but his singing voice was quite good. He never sang in public, though, unless he was prompted with many drinks and a karaoke machine, but those were very rare occasions indeed. Victor hadn’t been actually listening to what Yuuri had been singing, though, preferring to enjoy the rumble of his baritone instead. When he did, he noticed he was singing in English.

“…sleigh bells in the snow. I’m dreaming… of a white Christmas…”

Victor stopped at that. He never even thought about the fact that Yuuri might want to celebrate Christmas. Do people celebrate Christmas in Japan? Victor recalled the night when Yuuri gave him the ring he wore on his finger (an engagement ring? He wasn’t sure) when he asked what he wanted. Recalling his answer, Victor cringed a little. He wanted to make sure Yuuri felt comfortable in Russia. If that meant celebrating Christmas, Victor was willing to make the sacrifice.

“Yuuri, I never thought to ask if you wanted to celebrate Christmas.” Victor said, interrupting Yuuri.

“Hmm? Oh! I know it’s not really done in Russia, so we don’t have to.” He replied, looking at Victor over his left shoulder.

Victor furled his brow and frowned slightly. “But you do in Japan, right?”

Yuuri turned the faucet off and began drying his hands while leaning against the sink to face Victor. There was a slightly dreamy look in his eye as he said, “It’s pretty common for people to celebrate Christmas. It’s not as religious as it is in America, but people like to spread happiness. It’s, uh, actually,” he coughed and blushed slightly, “thought of as a couples’ holiday. It’s pretty similar to Valentine’s Day in the States. My family always did something though. Often we’d walk through a part of town that’s all lit up for Christmas and have a nice meal at home. We’d exchange gifts too…” he drifted off at that point, probably reminiscing about some good moments.

Victor hummed softly. A couples’ holiday? It’s certainly a good excuse to pamper Yuuri.

He started again, “When I moved to Detroit, Phichit and I would try and celebrate some of America’s traditions, too. We set up a Christmas tree, had mistletoe hanging in random places, and sang Christmas songs on the radio. It’s a bit silly, but it was a lot of fun.” Yuuri giggled, obviously remembering some past shenanigans and Victor wanted nothing more than to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life.

“It certainly sound like fun.” Victor said, grinning behind his cup of coffee at the child-like look in Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri realized he had been rambling then, and developed a slightly panicked look in his eye. He shook his head and said, “We really don’t have to, though. It’s also your birthday and I’d much rather celebrate _that_ than Christmas-“

“I don’t really want to do anything for my birthday. We don’t really do anything for birthdays either. Once we grow up, we basically just reflect on what’s happened in the past and what we want for the future. It’s usually a good excuse to drink. All I really want for my birthday is to make you happy. And it might be nice to change things up. Russia may not celebrate Christmas, but since you do, I’d like to try it.”

Yuuri bit his lip trying to hold back the smile that threatened to overtake his face. “Really? You’d do that for me?”

Victor stood up then and walked around the island to where Yuuri was leaning and kissed him on the forehead. “I would fly to the moon and back, my dear, just to make you smile. 

Yuuri couldn’t contain his smile then. He snaked his arms around Victor, hugging him very tightly. “You’re so dramatic. But I love you all the more for it.”

Victor smiled into his hair. “I love you too.”

 

_I’m dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten and children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white_

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do some research on celebrating Christmas and birthdays in Japan and Russia and use that along with some of the information we got from the one episode (you know which one ;D). If any of this information is incorrect, please let me know and I'm happy to adjust anything.
> 
> I'm reposting some of these because I decided to use Victor with a c. It started to annoy me.


End file.
